I'm Back, Bertie
by Katherine Lexi Marianne RIley
Summary: This is actually a Sapphire Battersea fanfic but as there isn't a category for SB I have decided to put it here. Hetty decides to go find her father after all when she rums into Bertie, who makes her feel at home again.
1. Chapter 1

I don't want to go find my father. He left mama to fend for herself. I hate him I hate him I hate him. I know how much mama wanted me to meet him. No, _wants_ me to meet him, she can still think in the spirit world. I hate men. My father, Jem, Bertie, Saul and all the other boys from the foundling hospital. They're all so cruel and spiteful. Gideon's the only boy whose kind and timid. Oh Gideon, my poor little basket brother.


	2. Chapter 2

**"Good Lord! Hetty is that you?!" Bertie doesn't bother to keep his voice down. He grabs hold of my arm and pulls me into the butchers shop. He flings his arms around me in an embrace but I just stand there, stiff as cardboard. "Hetty where've you been? I wanted to write to you but..."**

**"But you've been out with Rose-May every Sunday and forgot about me" I interrupt. Bertie looks at me in shock. "What **_**are**_** you on about?" **

**"Rose-May's your new sweetheart" I answer glumly. To my surprise he bursts out laughing. "Oh gawd no! Rose-May is sweet enough but she's incredibly holy, nothing on my little blue eyed Hetty" he says, pushing a strand of hair behind my shoulder and I felt my heart lift. "But she said you were going to make her a tippet out of rabbit fur!"**

**"I was only **_**joking**_**! Do you really want me to be your sweetheart?" He asked earnestly. I nodded until my head feels like it will come off and his whole face lights up. I find my own face smiling uncontrollably. I hug Bertie and can't help noticing that my heart feels lighter when he hugs me back.**


	3. Chapter 3

**"We're closed you know. We can't have no one who doesn't work here in here until we've opened." The deep voice of Jarvis the butcher, Bertie's boss, makes me jump back in shock. Bertie turns bright red and mumbles an apology before walking out to the street, pulling me with him. He keeps walking down the road until the red ebbs away from his cheeks. "Sorry about that" he says, staring at his feet and I can't help giggling. A grin spreads across his face and the awkwardness disappears again. "So where have you been?"**

**"I went down to Bignor-on-Sea. I met a kind family and stayed with my mama." My breath catches and Bertie strokes my cheek comfortingly. "I guess we're both orphans now. Still making our own way, still together" he whispers softly. Then he suddenly pulls his hand away and locks his eyes to mine. "You know you said you want me to be your sweetheart?" I look at him questioningly and he carries on. "What about that foster brother, Jem?" **

**"I don't know about Jem. I haven't wrote to him since that postcard I sent to you. I sent him the same one."**

**"But do you still want him to be your sweetheart?" I shake my head solemnly and take his hands in mine. "Just you Bertie." And with that he hugs me hard.**


	4. Chapter 4

**"So where are you staying now?" Bertie asks me once I've finished telling him all about the Greenwood family I met in Bignor. The question stumps me and I pass the time by playing with the dust around me. We are back outside the butchers but this time we are say on the doorstep instead of inside. "Where are you staying?" He asks again. I just shrug. "Well don't you think we should find a place?" I shrug again. I don't want to be a servant again, especially not for any of the posh people like Mr Buchanan. Bertie senses this and takes my hand. "I could talk to Jarvis and see if he will let you stay here for a few days if you like?"**

**"I don't think he would let me" I reply sadly. **

**"He might do." He presses. "Let me go and ask him. You stay here" he says and runs inside before I can object. Jarvis has one of those loud voices that carries through walls easily so I could hear everything he said. "This isn't a blooming hotel!" He yelled and I worried Bertie would get in to trouble. I heard the loud thud thud of his shoes thwacking against the concrete floor and Bertie's quicker, lighter steps following. After a moment or two, Jarvis' voice rumbles through, indistinct. There's another moments silence and then Bertie skips out, all smiles. "Jarvis said you can sleep here as long as you are out by half past six" he tells me excitedly, takin my hand and my suitcase and pulling me inside. "Jarvis has just gone to tell the others that They have to stay together so you can have a room."**

**"They don't have to move. I can sleep anywhere. Once I was forced to sleep on a bare floor in a cold attic!" I tell him. Bertie looks at me in shock. "Who made you do that?"**

**"Matron Bottomly. She was on if the matrons at the hospital" I tell him solemnly. He still looks shocked but keeps it under control. "Well this isn't a cruel foundling hospital, Hetty, and were not forcing you to sleep on a cold, hard attic floor" he tells me, dragging me upstairs. Fortunately the disgusting smell if raw meat becomes fainter as we progress further upstairs until I can't smell it at all. Bertie stops suddenly in front of a shabby door. "I'm sorry it's not much but I didn't want you out on the streets" he apologises, not quite able to look me in eyes. I smile at him gratefully and he returns it before turning to face the door. He reaches one hand towards the door knob when it flies open and Samuel stands in the doorway, shaking with suppressed anger. I can't help but take a few shaky steps back, ready to run down the stairs. Bertie's hand finds mine and clings on tight, wether to comfort me or stop me running away I don't know. "Why am I having to move out of MY room for some scrawny little imp who cheeked her master then ran away for months?" He asks, his hushed voice dripping with danger. I take another step back but Bertie stays strong. "Because she can't stay out on the streets."**

**"If the imp doesn't want to be on the streets she should have thought of what she was doing before she cheeked her master."**

**"**_**The imp**_** has a name and her master stole something of hers. And as for running away, she wanted to stay with her sick mother."**

**"Well why isn't the imp with her mother NOW?" He asks but he seems less angry. Bertie looks grave and I have I blink rapidly to stop tears rolling down my cheeks. Samuel's face goes expressionless and without a word he pics up his belongings in one strong arm and goes into the next room. Bertie puts one gentle arm around my shoulder and steers me into the room. He sets my suitcase down next to the bed and stands there awkwardly. "I have to go to MY bed now but I will see you in the morning" he tells me, shuffling backwards towards the door. I put my arms round his neck to stop him from leaving. "Good night Bertie." I mutter in his ear. "Night Beautiful" he whispers back, his breath warm against my cheek. Then he pulls away and slips down stairs.**

**__****A/N******** if you have any ideas then please share them with me :-)**


	5. Chapter 5

As I woke up I felt I was back in my bed in Bignor. Then I remember that I'm in the butchers shop. I et up and dress quickly, remembering my promise to be out by half past six, I plait my hair and make my way down the steep stairs. When I get in all the meat is hanging from the ceiling and the two older boys are arranging meat along the counter. 'Good morning, little Hetty Feather.' Sidney said cheerily and Samuel smiled and nodded at me. Jarvis came in with my dead animals to hang from the ceiling. 'Good morning, Hetty. Did you sleep well?'  
'Very well, thank you, Mr Jarvis.' He chuckled and smiled at me. Bertie walked in and smiled at me. 'What are going to do today, Hetty?' I blinked at him, confused. Everyone laughed. 'You can't stay here all day, lassy!' Jarvis cackled. 'I know that, I simply do not know where I shall be going today.' I say before turning on my heel and walking out. I hear all the men laughing at me inside and I force myself to walk on. I stop a little way down the street and look around. Where _should_ I go? I should probably get some kind of work but everyone knows I was fired for cheeking my master. No one would ever take me on. I wander the streets, watching all the shops slowly come to life. I remember all the shops and who works in them. Even though it's been a long time I knew my way around. I soon found myself in the gardens Bertie had brought me to on our first Sunday out together. I sat on the grassy bank, watching the people enjoy themselves and wondering what to do with my life now.


End file.
